


21 Reasons Haru Should Fall in Love with Makoto

by Valgus



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekend is a good time for Haru to realize why he should fall in love with Makoto. </p><p>A piece inspired by BuzzFeed article titled “21 Reasons You Should Fall in Love with A Cat Person”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Reasons Haru Should Fall in Love with Makoto

Saturday morning was a good time for Haru to spend extra time in the tub. Well, not like he hadn’t always everyday, but Saturday was special because Makoto wouldn’t come barging in into Haru’s water sanctuary and dragged him to place filled with human (not water, unfortunately) called school.

Haru must say that he was perfectly okay with seeing Makoto and basically living with Makoto in his life, only that it was such a bother that Haru had to go out to society to study and do other stuffs… if only he could live with water, mackerel, and Makoto, he would be perfectly happy.

Haru didn’t know since when Makoto became convenient in his life, but he never thought too much about it. It was a bother for him, anyway.

The only thing that got Haru out from the tub that morning was his desire to eat grilled mackerel. When he looked at the clock by the living room, Haru realized that there would be another two hours until Makoto came to hang out with him.

Haru literally didn’t know why Makoto had to tell Haru that he would hang out with Haru by ten that Saturday. Makoto could just barge in anytime and Haru would just nod and continue whatever he did.

Haru had his breakfast in silence, washed the dishes, then settled to read this magazine he bought yesterday evening after school from convenience store by the station. Haru only bought it so he can read list of best sea for summer holiday in Japan. He was even happier when he saw that the summer edition of the magazine the name Haru never heard of also featured plenty of photographs of really huge swimming pool, which was a feature to article on some pools that was apparently good place to have summer date.

Haru was never bothered with date or liking anyone else. It was just a bother for him.

Placing his arm and chin by the table, as Haru stretched forward while he read the magazine, he found an article about cat after photo of largest indoor pool in Japan (sadly belong to some famous swim club that regularly send people for Olympic, therefore not exactly open for public).

Haru liked cat.

But Haru knew Makoto liked cat more.

Makoto was a dog-like person (excited, lovable, had very cute smiling face) but he really liked cat.

The title of the article (“21 Reasons You Should Fall in Love with A Cat Person”) made Haru furrowed his eyebrows. Fall in love with Makoto? Wait, that didn’t seem to much of a bother…

So Haru read on.

**1\. Cat people don’t expect to be loved; they know you have to earn it.**

Haru tried to think about Makoto who didn’t seem to mind to follow Haru like an overlarge tail, but it certainly took Haru sometime until he was totally okay with having Makoto around. It took even years for that. Haru suddenly realized it wasn’t exactly easy to love the other side of him that wasn’t solely focused on very good at swimming.

**2\. And that goes both ways, they need to be won over too.**

Haru pursed his lips.

He needed to win Makoto? What does that even mean, anyway? Like, win in a competition? Haru pouted at the article, then slowly understood it when he thought that Makoto had somehow won him, so Haru just thought if Makoto acted exactly like him; keeping it all to himself and only opened up very occasionally.

**3\. But once they’re sure they like you, they’ll be loving and loyal.**

Makoto was probably the most loving and loyal person Haru knew… Haru didn’t need to think about this twice.

**4\. And they can put up with a lot.**

… Including Haru’s tendency to strip wherever there’s a large body of water somewhere. This made Haru felt like smiling.

**5\. Cat people are sensitive souls and will always think about your needs.**

As the first person who offered Haru tissue or bought one-for-two ice lollies for his sake, Makoto was definitely on the top list of people who think about Haru’s need the most.

It also said there that cat person is used to figure out how a cat is feeling, so humans are easy.

Haru started to think maybe he was just a very large, very weird cat who loved water.

**6\. But they also understand when they need to put themselves first.**

Perhaps just like when Makoto persuaded Haru countless times whenever they are about to do something scary—or maybe when Makoto lured Haru to places by bait of swimming pool?

**7\. They’re especially good at doing nothing at all.**

Why, yes, lazy weekend afternoon with Makoto was always the best. Haru could just lie there and did absolutely nothing and he would feel refreshed like taking a dip into very nice, sparkly pool.

**8\. But they’re also not without a sense of adventure.**

Haru sniffed laughter at this. Makoto was sure adventurous when it comes to dragging Haru into Samezuka Academy to see Rin, but he wasn’t exactly the best adventurer prone to his feeling about scary things.

**9\. Cat people are used to getting up early, but they might not have an alarm clock.**

Haru knew that Makoto didn’t exactly have alarm clock, but none of that matters as long as Makoto came whenever Haru needed an extra push to go to school in the morning.

**10\. Cat people believe that just because everyone else does one thing, it doesn’t mean it’s right for you.**

This one made Haru went silent for a while. Makoto never bugged him with questions why Haru quitted swimming competitively back in junior high… he just accepted it while others pestered him to return because he was so gifted…

**11\. Cat people really appreciate some alone time, so will always respect other people’s need for some time out.**

For Haru’s case, more like Haru’s need for some water time. Makoto knew this very well.

**12\. But they also know that those who nap together stay together.**

Haru couldn’t help but to smile to this one. He had been napping with Makoto since forever, since their voice still sounded adorable and Makoto hadn’t grown into orca-like person like now.

**13\. And they’ll be excellent napping companions because they’re used to staying very still in bed.**

Haru went silent again.

This definitely explained why the space they used to share to nap (Haru’s bed, Makoto’s bed, literally everywhere in Haru’s house) felt perfectly okay to nap at even though Makoto was growing and kind of big as a person. It said that they would do that out of fear to be attacked… Haru wondered whether he did some nasty things in his sleep.

**14\. Cat people might be a little shy at first.**

Haru smiled to thought of Makoto meeting new people. ‘Shy’ is a perfectly good word for that.

**15\. But they’ll open up when you get to know them.**

Haru’s smile bloomed even bigger by this. He was a living witness on how Makoto would literally tell Haru everything from his breakfast to how he dreamed of going for safari last night.

**16\. Cat people know how to have a good rant.**

Makoto complaining would be when Haru kept stripping by the water… or whenever, really. Haru just realized Makoto wouldn’t afraid to sound his heart out.

It said that they won’t be horrible, but cat person understood that everyone needed to let off steam occasionally.

**17\. And they have an excellent sense of humour.**

Haru smiled again. He couldn’t say Makoto had the most normal sense of humor and Haru was very lucky to be witness of some of Makoto’s really funny moment and joke.

**18\. Cat people can be super caring.**

More like ‘super duper very caring’, but Haru thoroughly agree.

**19\. Cat people are good at staying positive, as most of the time they have to put up with grumpy animals.**

Haru wondered whether he was grumpy as a person… perhaps when there was no water around. But Makoto was certainly a good positive vibe around Haru, like how he always said thing in good light.

**20\. They’ll never be controlling, because they’re not used to being in charge.**

Makoto was probably the exact opposite of controlling, Haru thought. He just accepted Haru’s whim and sort of went on with it.

And the last one was…

**21\. Cat people would never take love for granted.**

> “Because when a cat chooses you it’s a great day.
> 
> And when a cat person chooses you it’s a very special honour.”

‘It’s a very special honour’, it said…

Haru felt his face slowly turned very hot. So Makoto chose him… and that made Haru very special.

Haru buried his face on the table. Suddenly he felt this urge to find Makoto, to tell him that Haru had found 21 reasons to fall in love with Makoto, with urge greater than the ones he had to jump to open water.


End file.
